


The Avengers Mutant

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [14]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gothic, Gothic Tony, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutant Tony, OOC, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Punk, Relationship(s), Sex, Shameless Smut, Steve makes him feel better, Stony - Freeform, Superheroes, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Surprise Sex, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has mutant powers, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, X-Men References, X-men Inspired, sex as a reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: An accident has left Tony with mutant powers weeks before his wedding to Steve. Steve tries to make him comfortable, and Tony decides to 'reward' him for his efforts. (Fluff, angst, smut!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A stony piece from a larger domestic Avengers AU fic I wrote with my friend Kjer.  
> I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

Steve asked, “You wanna spend the night on the top floor of a hotel? This is the best in Brooklyn.”  
Tony nodded, “Anywhere you want is fine as long as I'm beside you. I’ll pay.” He nodded and the two checked into a hotel for the night. It had the greatest top floor view overlooking the city.  
Tony jumped on and sprawled on the bed and asked, “How are you doing with adjusting to normal life?”  
Steve said, “Pretty good. Given, once in awhile, I’ll slip up, but mostly, I got the hang of it.”  
Tony yawned and his mutated fangs came out involuntarily, “That's good…”  
Steve chuckled as he sat near him, commenting, “You look like a vampire, Stark.”  
Tony blushed and retracted them hastily, “S-Sorry… I've been having issues with the stupid fangs and claws.”  
Steve reminded him, “Well, they’re as much a part of you as everything else.”  
Tony rolled his eyes, “I can't just walk around with claws and fangs… it's getting harder to retract and keep retracted.” Tony sighed, “I see why the others with the mutation live in the forest now…”  
Steve said, “Maybe your mutation is becoming stronger.”  
Tony looked down as his claws came out, “I just… what if you… don't like me if I can't hold my mutation back?”  
Steve looked concerned, “Tony, I would never hate you for something you couldn’t control. We can always talk to Banner, as boring as he can get, about a solution. Or ask Fury for advice. After we get home of course.” He leaned in.  
Tony kissed him and leaned back to show his fangs and irises slitted, “Even like this? I doubt I'm handsome to look at…”  
Steve smiled, “You’re still the raddest man I’ve ever been with. Only man too, I’m going to keep it like that.” He thumbed Tony’s fangs. He giggled and licked Steve’s thumbs with his sandpaper tongue.  
Steve laughed, “Didn’t know you had a cat’s tongue. Pretty cool, I can remember that for our wedding night.”  
Tony laughed, “Be careful, cat tongues can hurt.”  
Steve reminded Tony, “True, but nothing like a cat bath- nah babe I’m kidding, but I didn’t know that before.” He leaned forward to kiss him and push him down. Tony smiled and laid down with him, hed never felt so accepted and loved.  
Steve said, “I have an idea for if you go out in public with your mutation, but that can wait.”  
Tony said, “I-I don't know I-if I want to… w-what if they hurt me? Our partners might even freak I-if my mutation is out more.”  
Steve stood, “Wait right here babe, don’t move an inch.” He walked out, returning with two shopping bags.  
He asked, “What are those?”  
Steve said, “You’ll see, now come here, let me get you out of those clothes.” Then he chuckled, “No, not in a dirty way.” Tony blushed and rolled his eyes before undressing.  
As he redressed Tony, Steve said, “You know what I think? You could make people jealous with your mutation, but still look pretty rad if it gets to the point where you can’t undo it. This is an just an idea.” He helped Tony into leather pants, a fur vest, among other dark clothes. He slipped metal-knuckled gloves onto his hands, letting his claws rip out the ends. Then he opened the other bag, and started messing with Tony’s face, as he was no makeup artist.  
Tony asked sarcastically, “Steve, what on earth are you doing to my face?”  
Steve looked at him with a smirk and grin, “Magic, don’t worry, I watched the artists at the studio do this like once or twice. Ugh, skip this, I’m going to try the liner and lipstick.” He carefully gave Tony winged eyeliner and drew his lips on. Finally he teased his hair up just a little.  
Tony asked, “Can I look in a mirror now?” Steve nodded and stood up, walking Tony to the huge closet mirror. Steve had turned Tony into an alternative-punk looking teen, but surprisingly, it suited his mutation, and made it look pretty human. Tony’s slit eyes looked like sclera lense contacts, his fangs almost looked like a prop for his outfit, his bushy hair (which got puffy during his mutation) looked teased and punkish, and his claws looked like an elaborative glove prop. He’d gone from ‘mutant’ to ‘alternative human’ and a pretty decent one at that.  
Steve said, “If you have to one day walk with your mutation, people might stare, but they’ll think ‘weird’, ‘bold’ or ‘cool’ rather than ‘dangerous’. Least...I hope, cuz that’s what it looks like to me.”  
Tony smiled and looked at himself, “I do look… cool… weird as hell but cool. I could make a name in the media looking like this, from billionaire playboy to punk.”  
Steve smiled, “That was the plan. At least you know if you can’t conceal your mutation, there’s an option for living a pretty normal life.”  
Tony smiled and asked, “It's good for the public… but… is it ok for you? Even if I don't have any cover up?”  
Steve shrugged, “I fell in love with you for who you were, no amount of claws and fangs could change that.”  
Tony asked, “Are you sure? Even if it becomes irreversible?”  
Steve reminded him, “I wanted to marry you because I love you, and no matter what you look like, you’re still the same person. You don’t need to be a model, a movie star, billionaire, Iron Man, anything, you’re still Tony.” He leaned in and kissed against Tony’s fangs. Tony smiled and when they parted for air he said, “Ya know… at some point… I'm gonna hurt you on accident…”  
Steve shrugged,”It’s fine. Love can’t be pillows and feathers all the time.”  
Tony rested his head on his chest, “... I don't w-want to hurt you… m-my…” Tony sobbed a little, “I can cut through steel now like it's nothing… y-your bones have n-no ch-chance…”  
Steve kissed Tony’s hand, “It’ll be okay...you won’t hurt me…”  
He sniffled and stared at him, “Wh-What if I… kill you…?”  
Steve held his hands, “...it may happen...but I won’t be scared of you. I love you too much, and since you love me, we’ll be cautious.”  
Tony gulped and held his hands tight, “If at any point… you are scared o-or I break your bones… lock me away…”  
Steve looked hurt, “Babe...don’t say that…”  
Tony was dead serious, “I want you to either end me or remove me from hurting you ever again. Lock me up and lose the key.”  
Steve sighed, “I can’t...I could put you away, but I’d never leave you, I love you too much,” A tear ran down his cheek, and somehow, Tony’s body reacted to retract his mutant form.  
Tony wiped his tear away, “Don't cry… I just… I want to protect you… I love you enough to… let you run away if I was awful.”  
Steve said, “I dunno if I’d ever want to. You are my sunshine, babe. Losing you would be like losing my sunshine, my light, my heart. I was frozen so long, finding you was a blessing.”  
Tony smiled, “I think… those damn rom cold are affecting your brain, Cap… I like it.” Tony kissed Steve happily.  
Steve reminded his, “I may be crazy and frozen, but least I’m crazy in love with you.”  
Tony smiled and kissed all over his face, “Come on… I can tell you're tired. You always quote your old movies when you're sleepy.”  
Steve smiled, “Come on. Also, don’t hog the blanket, that’s my job.”  
Tony smiled and kissed his nose, “Scooch closer and I wouldn't need to. You're warm.” The two got under the bed covers and argued about cuddling or spooning for the night.  
Steve said, “Just spoon me, I like a warm back.”  
Tony giggled, “Cut it out. I’ve sensitive now.”  
Steve laughed, “Not touching the nips babe.”  
Tony rolled his eyes, “Squishing me at all makes them hard. Don't even think about touching my nips.” Stebe slowly pulled his hands down and snaked his hands over Tony’s hips.  
Tony giggled, “Just admiring the temple or are you planning to enter it?”  
Steve smiled, “Whatever you want. I could give you a handjob, after all, your pleasure is my focus.”  
Tony bit his lip and smiled, “I've got a better idea. But you can't open your eyes.” He gave him a look between a smirk and smile but he closed his eyes. Tony undressed himself and him before ghosting touches on Steve’s chest. Tony sat on Steve’s stomach and smiled down at him happily, “No peeking, not even a quick peek.”  
Steve reminded him, “They're closed tight.” Tony waited a moment to make sure before sliding back and for the first time letting him inside him without protection. Steve grunted, not sure with his eyes shut if he was inside of Tony’s body or his mouth. Tony teased him slowly before bouncing and eventually giving him a hint as he bit his shoulder.  
Steve grunted, “O-Oh...babe…”  
Tony smiled and rode him, “P-Steve… oh gosh- please just-Hng!” Even with his eyes closed, Steve felt out for Tony, holding him by the hips as he took full control and made Steve moan. Tony scratched his shoulders and panted, “P-Steve… I'm so close…”  
Steve asked, “B-Babe...p-please...c-can I loo-look? I wanna...I wanna see you-oooh…”  
Tony grunted, “Only if y-you promise t-to fuck me as hard as y-you can…” Steve opened his eyes and began bucking into him as Tony rode him.  
Tony screamed out his name as he came and massaged his balls, “Please… I want you… to feel g-good…”  
Steve moved inside Tony, “I-I am...o-oh...babe...you feel….you're so warm-ah!” Tony moved as fast as he could to get him to finish. Steve’s breathing got heavier until he arch and almost screamed as he filled Tony with his seed.  
Tony arched and panted, “Woah…. t-that was…”  
Steve pulled Tony softly by the arm to kiss him, “Spectacular?”  
Tony laid next to him, “The best… I think… this time you got deeper.”  
Steve nodded and asked, “How does it feel...no condom?”  
Tony smiled, “Amazing… my stomach is really warm now though…” Steve smiled and pulled out of him, helping him to the washroom so they could wash up.  
Steve said, “Big downside...it's messier.”  
Tony laughed, “For me its messier. You're not leaking cum… I knew you were too big to have a small load.”  
Steve laughed, “True. But now you know how it feels. I don't mind condoms, it's less hassle but the choice will be yours from now on.”  
Tony said, “It feels like I'm closer to you.” Tony cuddled up to him as they left the bathroom, “Ya big baby.”  
Steve gently smacked his butt as they spooned on the bed, “Oh hush, you cutie.”


End file.
